


默默无声

by MentholCells



Series: @半灵奥兹玛&@滚滚叶小妖 老师家oc [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 是@半灵奥兹玛 和@滚滚叶小妖 两位老师家的私设oc故事关于某人撬开灾难之门后不为人知的小故事第一人称路人视角，预警：末日；眠奸；路人死亡
Relationships: 黑魔x白魔
Series: @半灵奥兹玛&@滚滚叶小妖 老师家oc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758244
Kudos: 2





	默默无声

自从那莫名其妙到来的灾难发生以来，已过了许久。谁也说不清那巨大的大门是如何在屏障间撑开的，没有一点缝隙作预告，那些庞然大物就终于连同肉体一起降临在了世间。许多人在面对突然袭击而来的妖异毫无反手之力，世界在人们四散奔逃的脚步声中转变为全然陌生的形象：没有欢笑，没有歌声，只有雾中行走肆意掠夺的怪物和逐渐腐化的尸体骷髅，拥有再多荣光的国家也全都不复存在，只剩下建筑在岁月中和世界一起逐渐崩塌。听说好一些冒险者们还勉力在某地聚合起来，抵抗着这一切，试图扭转局势——显然，我并不是其中一员。另一些小道消息，他们大概也坚持不了多久了，好在我不是其中一员。  
要我看来，毫无牵挂的人在这场浩劫中是幸运儿，无需关心他人的离去，只用考虑自己，便没有被伤亡打得措手不及又浑身负累。说到运气，那不得不说只身一人的我的确有一些运气，如果十二神存在的话，或许就是他们眷顾了我，让我找到了这陡峭山谷中隐蔽的屋子藏身。但每次一出外补充物资，看到灰蒙蒙的雾笼罩整个天空时，我便会深深唾弃起这世界，觉得十二神的存在都是假象了。也是，到了这关头上，又哪里有神在庇佑呢？人都没几个了。只是有时深夜，我会因为一点风声而瑟瑟发抖，一个劲地把自己往墙壁上靠，恐惧又会开始让我喃喃自语，哀求十二神给予我额外的帮助了。  
今夜也并不平静，风声穿透岩石，将藏匿于其中的我死死压倒。这种时候，连风都带着腥味，时刻提醒着人这世间遇到何等可怕的危机。我紧咬牙关，试图从狂风中抓到平静的前兆。也许是因为恐惧在与风一并作祟，我不仅没等到风暴平息，甚至还听出了一些杂乱而陌生的响动。窸窸窣窣，窸窸窣窣，我缩得更紧。窸窸窣窣，窸窸窣窣，咚！咚咚咚！  
我被突如其来的撞击声吓得差点尖叫出声。但更恐怖的事情不由我控制，在下一刻发生在我眼前：大门吱呀一声，一个黑影闲庭信步挪了进来。我这才尖叫了出来，手忙脚乱地去拿我的武器。  
那黑影听到我的响动，立即朝我的方向挪来。烛火一跳，我这才看清对方。熠熠生辉的竖瞳，在头顶上打转的耳朵，原来只是位黑发的猫魅男人，健康而英俊，看上去不像是被附体的恶心东西。我松一口气，又紧绷起神经，乱世中互相掠夺的事情可真是不少，人或许还要比妖物来得更加可怕。他倒是没多少闯入他人领地的自觉，歪着头朝我一笑，吹了声口哨算做招呼。  
我已经许久没有听过人声，这时一个大活人从天而降，与我在这荒山野岭之中相望，实在让我有点毛骨悚然。那猫魅族男子歪头盯了我半天，旋即又笑开来：“还真有人活着呢……你看看？”他一边说着，一边转过脸去。  
他还有同伙？我来不及恼恨于他的轻佻，只能惊魂未定地跟着望过去，这才发现他肩头上还伏着个毛茸茸的脑袋，他是背着一个人？那头顶的耳朵太具有辨识度，即使未发出一点声响也能辨认出种族。我许久未见过活着的东西，也想过再度与活人相逢的场景，却没想到此时一见便是一黑一白两只猫魅男人。我的脑袋被震得嗡嗡直叫，一时间转不过来，只能呆呆地看着黑猫怜爱地啄吻了一下白猫的耳朵。白猫却毫无反应，他安静地趴伏在肩头上，任由黑猫的招呼都在夜晚的冷意中消散了。黑猫倒也不在意，只将下巴放在柔软的毛发上轻蹭着。  
我看着他俩，越发觉得面前的两人处处诡异：白猫一副受了重伤任人鱼肉的昏迷模样，毛发却都还是干净的；同伴昏迷不醒，黑猫却毫不担心似的，脸上还是一副轻快的感觉。我还没琢磨清楚，黑猫却突然转过脸来，我措手不及，只能低下头回避与他对视：他身上也只有一点污渍，手臂有力地撑起白猫的身子，穿过膝弯，将人牢牢地背在肩上。就算他不再开口，也作出了一副要留宿的强盗模样。  
在我缩手缩脚偷偷摸摸才能摸回一点食物苟延残喘的当下，他在外行走，毫不掩饰自己的声响，居然只是沾了一点血污，还背着一个意识不清的家伙……如果要争抢起来，他决计不是我能对付的人。我犹豫了一下，还是决定，或者说只能选择退让开。我对他点点头，在竭力保存我最后一点尊严的时候变卖了我所有的安全点与财产。  
他朝我露了一个灿烂的笑容以示感谢。我看着那猫魅族独有的尖牙森亮地一闪，又极快地重新隐没下去。仅这一瞬间，他那野兽一般的特征又让我开始紧张冒汗。我下意识地将我的武器护在身前，那其实就是一根最简单的幻杖，是我逃出来的时候顺手捡的，但它给了我施法的机会，那一点幻术让我生存了下来，渡过了许多难关，也许这一次也不例外。黑猫看见那个法杖，本要移开来的眼睛一下转了回来，我越加肯定，他身上的白猫必定是出了什么问题。  
“您的朋友看上去不太好，”我谨慎地说道，思索着这点小技能是否能够成为我与他交涉时的筹码，“我会一点幻术，如果您的朋友需要治疗……”  
“给我一下。”黑猫打断了我，以一种不容拒绝的口吻说。他在我精心布置过的床上拍打几下，确认了洁净度后就将白猫卸下来，朝我伸出手。哈，我的私人领地被征用，筹码也显而易见地没了。与妖异一起横着走的人果然不在意我那点点小小幻术，但这命令式的语气让我一阵不满，他察觉到我的情绪，那双金色的眼睛朝我扫来。我顿时打了一个寒战，在那冷漠的注视下屈服，乖乖将我的武器递了出去。  
他接过我的宝贝武器，随手掂量了一下，就往白猫掌里塞去。我摸不明白他的行为，但黑猫的神情严肃又虔诚，似乎这把牧杖是什么必须的祭器，而他是在举行什么圣洁的仪式一般。我看着他将杖子递交给白猫，这种感觉就像……就像童话书描写的一样，钥匙进入宝箱的锁眼，宝剑得到英雄的召唤，公主得到王子的亲吻，一切坚硬的，安眠的，等待的，都将在下一刻被温柔地唤醒，铺开崭新而壮丽的画卷——这个氛围让我也不由得下意识屏住了呼吸，静待着白猫睁开双眼，与他深情的同伴来一场劫后余生、久别重逢的对视。  
我的视线转移到剧目里的中心：相持相握着的两双手。白猫的手软绵绵地垂着，干净修长，被黑猫握住，像一丛欲绽的百合，正是一双适合握住法杖的手。在黑猫的指引之下，他的手指顺从地跟随着弯曲起来，柔软地圈住了幻杖。我瞪大眼睛，心脏咚咚直跳，使劲伸长了脖子去见证这一幕的高潮，连脑子里已经开始想象白猫眼睛的颜色——而后，黑猫松开了自己的手。  
于是，那适合握住杖子的，洁白纤细的手也即刻松开了，并拢的手指散开时迅猛而平静，就像是在拒绝一般。无主的幻杖无力地跌在地下的尘土中，将我莫名升腾起来的期待尽数击碎。无论黑猫带着他握住杖身多少次，一旦黑猫松开手，失去支撑的手指就紧随其后，无力地松开杖子，任由我廉价的可怜的武器狠狠跌落在地上，激起清脆的响声。什么都没有发生，一切都像是外面天空的妖雾一样毫无波澜。我被现实打了数下巴掌，讪讪地从童话幻想中醒来。也许这被神抛弃的土地已无法再出现什么奇迹了。  
黑猫却还不服输似的，一次又一次把幻杖捡起来，发着狠劲与白猫一并握住杖身，白猫的指尖被他握得发白起来，我几乎要怀疑下一秒他就会掐断我可怜的幻杖，虽然那只是个幻术师新人常用的东西，但也是我在这乱世中安身立命之本啊！我心痛起来，只好婉转的劝说道：“呃……这，还是等他醒来看看吧……？”  
黑猫垂下眼睛，最后一次松开了手。幻杖应和一般跌落，他握着白猫的手，喃喃自语道：“是得等醒过来才行……”  
好吧。莫约又是乱世中横遭不幸的倒霉情侣。我努力深呼吸，用力激发自己的同情心，让我能够慷慨地接受他们占据我房间的现实，去简陋的石床上歇息。但我还没有彻底说服自己，黑猫的眼睛就又一次看向我。他恢复了初见的状态，似笑非笑地看着我，像是在观察试验结果一般等待着我的行动。  
你大爷的。我陪笑着退出了我可爱的卧室。他却又叫住我：“有多余的水吗？我要洗洗。”他指指从头到尾连耳朵都没动过的白猫，漫不经心道：“他也要。”  
强盗！我在心里痛骂，还是假惺惺地挤出笑容：“现在太晚了……明天早上我帮你们烧？”  
黑猫居然有些迷惑起来：“晚上有什么关系么？”但他很快又明白过来这是我害怕妖异的小心思，他好笑地看一眼我：“怪不得能活着……真小心。”  
如果我打得过他我一定把他杀了。可我没有法子，我只能窝上满是灰尘的石床，等待明日的到来——希望他们第二天就忘了没洗澡这件事。我嘟囔着，迷迷瞪瞪在风声里睡去，屋子里多出陌生人不是什么好事，可是，总之，我不必担忧被妖异杀掉了，这可是个很强大的人哩。  
但我没能如愿睡到白天。比风声更清晰、更撩人的声响把我惊醒了。即使我已经许久没有听过人声，但这暧昧的声响倒是常听常新，没有一次不叫人感到下腹生火，嘴干舌燥。我捂着耳朵等了一阵，欢爱的前奏不仅不停歇，还大有愈演愈烈的趋势。走了那么多路，居然还有心思办事？我想起身骂人，却在亲吻舔弄声中捕捉到了一声重重的喘息。那是陌生的声音，显然不是黑猫发出来的，这陌生的声音与舔弄声粘连在一起，越来越重，把我也牵扯进去。白猫醒了？我想起他沉睡时秀净的脸，想到我不曾知晓的他的瞳色，想到他在操弄下伸舌讨吻的骚浪模样，不由得心里痒痒，对黑猫的恐怖在对白猫的幻想中变弱、消散。  
我偷偷摸摸地摸向了房间，还没走到房门口便看到室内亮着灯。他居然点了我的油灯。我一时间不知道是该肉痛我所余无几的蜡烛，还是畏惧于妖异被光吸引而来的可能性，只能望着那如豆的烛火心如刀割，身似火烧。但我很快转移了注意力，转到了床上那赤裸的肉体去。  
白猫浑身赤裸，整个身子都打开来，正正端端地面对着房门。我在大张的双腿间看到他翘起的性器和下面另一根正在凶猛进出的肉棒。他们两个肤色差距挺大，两具躯体互不交融，只有发丝能够互相交缠，使我更切实地体味到他们贴的有多紧。白净的身子上横过一只有力的手，迫使他挨着身后健壮的身子被上上下下地顶弄。可真是太淫荡了，只一眼，我就硬了。  
我太久没做过这档子事，而眼前的一切又足够色情。我如饥似渴，顺着白猫勃起时直指的地方一寸一寸往上看去，柔软腹部上的肚脐、反复蹭着黑猫手臂的胸乳、盛满汗水的锁骨、被干的直喘而张开来的嘴。但在这样激烈的性事里，白猫居然还是如同之前闭着眼，还是没能如愿看到白猫眼睛的颜色。但我却把他的粉色黏膜看得清清楚楚：他确实把舌头伸了出来。黑猫摸向他的下巴，把他的脸转过去吸吮着那粉色的、可爱的小舌头。两人的唾液混在一起，滴落下来，流满了白猫整具漂亮的身子，我的眼睛也跟着那些水流一路直滑，看向他们紧密交合的地方。  
但白猫流着水的阴茎却遮住了那片隐秘之地，我只能看着阴影剧烈的变化来臆想白猫将黑猫咬得多紧，黑猫又将白猫顶到了多深。就在我对着这半遮半掩的情景急得百爪挠心时，黑猫却干得兴起起来。他喘了一声，一口咬在白猫脆弱的脖颈后，而手则掠下去，穿过白猫的膝弯，将人的一条长腿结结实实地拉起来。猫魅的身子还真是惊人的柔软：那条被迫打开的腿一下顺着力道贴上了白猫的身侧，将整个正在被肏干的后穴都张开来了，风光尽数展开在我眼前。那个穴口倒依旧被干得充血，黑猫干出来的时候，带出来的软肉都已经变成了勾人的艳红色。这个体味大概能插到敏感的软肉，白猫浑身颤抖起来，肉棒跟着一并摇晃，我看到他穴口的褶皱不断收缩翕动，挽留着进进出出的粗大肉棒。黑猫估计被裹得舒服，他更重地喘，那被拉着的腿打开得更大了。  
黑猫就着这个姿势反反复复地深深干了好几下，白猫被顶撞得连气都叹不顺，只有神色还是平和安静的，一点都不像沉浸在性事中的样子。异样感只纠缠了我两三秒，就被肉体拍打的声音驱赶得一干二净。黑猫犹嫌不足，一把将身上人按在了床上，白猫的肉棒可怜巴巴地贴在我的床单上，随着黑猫挺腰的节奏在床上反复摩蹭着，流出来的水在布料上濡了好一道深色。黑猫掐着白猫的脖颈，一下一下地往深处肏，囊袋沉甸甸地打上去，将白猫软嫩的臀肉打出肉浪，显出和那些黏膜嫩肉一样鲜艳的红色来。  
白猫的脸埋在被褥里，断断续续地泄出几声沉闷的哼叫。而黑猫在他漂亮的背肌上流连，用数不清的吻在白猫身上留下一道道蜿蜒的痕迹。等到脊背上全是欢爱的印记，黑猫便满意地直起身俩，带着笑意在白猫耳背上咬了一咬。他大概是想看到白猫的脸，手顺着一路摸了下来，抚上白猫的大腿内侧，有意无意地摸了摸那湿淋淋的阴茎，在白猫要射出来的时候用手指堵住了那张开来的小孔。  
白猫扭动了起来。他没有意识，但承载了过多快感的身子却诚实地作出反应，他摆腰摇尾，想要射出来，却被黑猫紧紧控制，由不得他自己做主。黑猫愉快地将猫魅族尖尖的耳朵含进嘴里，东拉西扯地将耳朵弯折出柔软的弧度。白猫就这样硬着，高潮着，颤抖着，被黑猫轻轻松松地翻了过来。他软绵绵的，不知道是因为性事脱力，还是根本没有东西在控制这柔软可口的肢体。无论是因为什么，那下面的软穴硬生生地，结结实实地又含着肉棒磨了一圈，白猫的脸上满是水光，不知道是泪还是汗，本来还整齐干净的额发胡乱黏成了一团，看上去更美味了。他哼得有些发哑，腰上下动着，而黑猫的手温柔又不容拒绝地圈住他，他看上去既像想要挣脱，又像是主动在黑猫手里发泄——甚至在这一上一下地抬动腰部的时候，他的屁股便等于是在主动套弄黑猫插在他身子里的粗大性器了。  
正因如此，白猫无论怎么低吟，怎么摆腰，他身上的汗却越来越多，皮肤的颜色也越来越红。黑猫满意地吻着他的乳头，迎合着把腰往上送。白猫一下去了，两条腿绷紧了夹住黑猫的腰，脚趾也哆哆嗦嗦地缩着，抵抗这来势汹汹的性高潮。黑猫这才松开手，那根被桎梏良久的性器此刻倒什么都喷不出来了，只有顶端的小孔微张着，颤抖着抵住他身前的黑猫。  
为白猫带来情欲，欢愉和痛苦的罪魁祸首却气定神闲。他把住白猫纤瘦的腰肢，再次狠而深地往肉穴里捣。每钻一下，白猫的顶端就喷一下，断断续续地将白灼尽数倾洒在了自己的身子上。白猫的声音也断断续续地被操出来，他叫得像是哭泣，像是被折磨，又像是得到解脱。  
他们干柴烈火，一片火热。我不知不觉也将手伸了下去，偷窥着撸起来。在白猫低哼一声射出来的时候，我也没有忍住，精液和我的闷哼声一并冲出来，进到门框里去。黑猫撑在床上，背上漂亮的肌肉线条上带着好几道伤疤，他把白猫笼罩着，看上去正享受内射的美好余韵。白猫的精液黏在自己的腹部上，在油灯下闪着光，洁白的皮肤上，一双手正把这些浊液涂抹开来……黑猫的脸对着门这边，没有看白猫的脸。等一下，我哼出声来了？我哆嗦着抬起头来，对上了黑猫眯起来的眼睛。我分辨不出他的情绪，愤怒？愉快？还是只是猫看耗子般觉得好玩？我没有能看清楚，也没有能把哀求说出口。只一瞬，我便昏迷了过去。  
是魔法。这是我醒来的第一个念头，我眨眨眼，发现自己被放在一张椅子上，而黑猫懒懒地坐在对面的床上，怀中抱着白猫。我分明身上没有别的什么东西，却像是被捆住了一样不能动，我尝试哀求，黑猫嫌弃地看我一眼，拿起身侧的杖子，上面缠绕着光环，华丽绚烂，比我的木杖好上千百倍。再无疑问，能掌控这个武器的人必然实力出色。这么强大的魔法师怎么没有在冒险者那边一起研究把门关上的方法？我想哭，声音却消失了。  
他消去了噪音，看上去心满意足，便收回手去，继续和他怀中情人柔情蜜意。  
“你要被看着操了？你可不会喜欢这样。”他亲昵地吻着对方的耳朵，“醒一醒。”  
黑猫虽然这样说着，但却用毯子把白猫裹了个严严实实，只有一节白皙纤细的脚掌暴露在我眼前，随着黑猫越加大胆的动作摇晃着。我看见白猫胸前的布料一耸一耸，想也知道黑猫的手指是如何在胸前两点上挑逗的。很快，耸立的布料就渐渐下移，转到了白猫的下身去。  
“我要杀人了。”他环着人说，“你不阻止我吗？”我背上生寒，泪水模糊了两眼，只指望白猫能赶紧醒来，安抚他的情绪。但这只白色的猫魅真就如铁石心肠一般，只随着黑猫来回撸动的动作微微摇晃，对我这个旁观者、受害者不置一哂。在某个节点，他抖了一下，一声低喘漏出来，脸更近地靠向黑猫的颈侧，耳朵上的绒毛蹭过黑猫的脸颊。  
分明是不经意的动作，黑猫却像是得到了抚慰和回应一样。他狂喜着低下头，去亲白猫的脸。他的手从毛毯下抽出来，上面还带着一点粘液，大约是白猫身不由己的生理反应。但黑猫并不在乎，他双手用力，将人彻彻底底紧抱在怀里，上上下下地用牙咬白猫的脸颊，用舌头将白猫舔得湿湿的，白猫被他抱得侧过身去，我看到他身下毯子已污了一片深色，是黑猫之前射进去的东西还在从他身子里流出。  
事到如今，我已经没有心情心疼我的物品，只能呆呆地看着他们，或者说看着黑猫自己单方面的求欢。他喃喃自语，不断地亲吻着、舔舐着。过了好一会，这位上演独角戏的演员才终于再次意识到只有自己一人在狂欢，他的动作顿下来，凝神去看白猫的脸。即使被舔得一塌糊涂，那张脸还是柔和的、美丽的、顺从的。  
“明明之前说过那么多好话……再说点来听听吧……不说吗？”  
我睁大眼睛。黑猫彻底收回了他所有的表情，他看一眼我，再度握上了那根法杖。火光在他身周亮起，那大概是我藏起来后看到过的最炙热明亮的光了。我已经很久没有看到过太阳了。  
面对即将到来的死亡和久未曾见的光亮，我竟被刺得眼睛一酸，一时间要落下泪来。杖子举了起来，我愣愣地转头，去看白猫。那张白净的脸被光映着，神情依旧平静而柔软，带着情事后的一些潮红。他闭着眼，像是拒绝旁观悲剧一般，微微皱起眉来。  
我震惊地睁大眼，想去判明他眼角是否闪出了新的泪光。白猫皱起眉的神情不再平静，他不再是个没生气的布娃娃、玩偶，而显出了一些属于人的、属于活人的痕迹……像浸在水中长出苔藓的石像，像揉皱后再度上色的素描。黑猫看到一定会欣喜若狂，说不定就能放过我，或许白猫的确是疯子的缰绳。神啊，救救他，救救我，让他睁开眼睛阻止这一切吧。他为什么不救我？  
没有神明，我知道不会有神明。在咏唱的黑猫没有注意到这一点异常，刺痛袭来，我没能喊出声来。在最后的光中，我看见白猫皱起的眉头慢慢松开，他那一点点可怜的反应在强有力的火光下被略过，像人类可怜的生命一样悄然消逝了。  
这是我作为人类最后的念头。

黑魔将白魔抱入水中，细致地清洁。那大概是那位幸存者最后一点可怜的储存，好在还够他的白魔使用。过不久大概那位不再幸运的幸运儿就会被一些妖异找到，变成新的僵尸。而他的白魔依旧安静地闭着眼，温顺的躺在他的怀里，任由他抠挖穴口，玩弄乳粒，手掌从上到下摸个尽兴都不做反应。黑魔试着将手指伸入白魔柔软的口腔中，对方便温顺地张开嘴，连尖牙都只是轻轻蹭过指节，带不上一点攻击性，也没有一点活力。  
黑魔抽回手，在雾气中凝视白魔沉静的睡脸。良久，他凑上去轻吻了一下白魔的嘴唇，再次拥着人，把性器缓缓推入对方的身体里，白魔依旧沉睡不醒，只有逐渐变重的喘息和偶尔溢出的哼声，好在有拍打起来的水声代替了熟悉的呻吟声。黑魔不再去问那些问题，不再喃喃自语假装对话，他咬白魔的耳朵，去啃依旧柔软的嘴唇，去掐还是会挺立起来的乳粒。哪怕白魔如何承受不来这份爱意，他都无法改变这一切，无法阻止完全被占有的事情。接下来只要继续……继续……总有一天这张脸上会继续落下泪珠，这张口里会继续溢出斥骂、劝说和呻吟。时间会再度流动起来。  
逃不掉的。黑魔说，他重重地喘息，把精液再次射进了这具灵魂已经远走的肉体里。


End file.
